disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofy/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Goofy in animation. Films Cartoon shorts Dippy-dawg.gif|Goofy as Dippy Dawg in his very first cartoon appearance, Mickey's Revue. Char 29607.jpg|Goofy as Jacob Marley from Mickey's Christmas Carol Mickey-christmascarol-disneyscreencaps.com-952.jpg 1987-foot-3.jpg|Goofy in Sport Goofy in Soccermania. Disney L120.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube4.jpg|Goofy in Electric Holiday Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube18.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube20.jpg DetectiveGoofy.jpg|Goofy the detective FollowThatCar.jpg|"Follow that car!" Geefgoof.jpg goofy fathers weekend.jpg|Goofy in Father's Weekend Motor-mania-c2a9-walt-disney.jpg|Goofy as Mr. Wheeler in Motor Mania Freewayphobiabrawl.jpg Goofy - how to danceindians.jpg GOOFY-~12indiansdance.jpg Goofy blue with cold.jpg Goofy_jump_out_window.png GoofyAndDolores.jpg Goofy37.jpg Nosmoking shot.jpg|Goofy smoking How to hook up your home theater2.jpg.jpg 1937-lonesome-3.jpg Disney L65.jpg Hometheaterscreengoofy.jpg 1980-disco-5.jpg 2007-theater-2.jpg 1941-ski-2.jpg 1941-ski-3.jpg Onice2.jpg Goofy-football10.jpg ORPHAN'SBENEFIT193453.jpg 1942-baseball-2.jpg 1942-baseball-3.jpg 1935-patine-4.jpg 1936-polo-10.jpg 1936-demenagement-3.jpg 1953-sleep-2.jpg 1953-sleep-4.jpg Howtofish recliner.jpg Goofbull11.jpg Olden4.png 54505.jpg Goofy and duck feather.jpg Goofy and elephant trunk.jpg Goofy and two ducks.jpg Goofy holding rope.jpg Goofy disguise.jpg 1937-hawai-5.jpg 1937-hawai-3.jpg Md&g phone.jpg Goofy and hitchhiker.jpg Donald and wild man goofy.jpg Tumblr mfxbi3u1hC1r3jmn6o1 500.png Md&g wrecked ship.jpg Orphan's Benefit (1934).jpg Md&g splitup.jpg Goofy falling towards whale.png TWO GUN GOOFYouch.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch2.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch3.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch4.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch5.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch6.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch7.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYouch8.jpg TWO GUN GOOFYyikes.jpg Goofy stuck in poster.jpg Goofy baseball players arguing.jpg Mickey's Birthday Party Surprise.jpg Goofy fished donald out.jpg Goofy and fat fish.jpg Goofy and two fish.jpg Olden2.png Fire3.png Banner 1468.jpg Orphan's Benefit (color).jpg Goofy football player posing.jpg Goofy poised for takeoff.jpg Goofy holding sign.jpg Md&g wrecked car.jpg Tumblr n3dz25V53t1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Goofy disguised as moose.jpg Goofy blue with cold.jpg Goofy fox hunter.jpg Disney L128.jpg Goofy smoking cigar.jpg Goofy getting idea for winner from horse.jpg Goofy about to place bet.jpg Goofy about to sneeze.jpg Donald has goofy in cage.jpg Goofy about to dance with electrocuted dummy.png Goofy on pogo stick.jpg Fish attacking goofy.jpg Wash5.png Goofy spectators cheering and booing.jpg Hockey players in penalty box.jpg Donald chasing goofy with cage.jpg Goofy basketball players about to jump.jpg Goofy football.png.jpg Sick goofy in bed with humidifier.jpg Disneytreasures goofy06.jpg Goofy as sailor with sea legs.jpg Md&g pulling on boat.jpg Goofy duck call.jpg Goofy out cold.jpg Goofy wild stretch take.png Goofy underwater.jpg Goofy football pool.jpg D&g billposters.jpg Goofy skull-n-crossbones.png Goofy ice truck.png D&g no sail.jpg Goofy and duck.jpg Goofy readying glider.jpg Goofy taking cold pill.jpg Goofy-14.jpg Goofy on pluto-powered car.jpg Dazed goofy detective.png Donald and goofy in car in desert.jpg Donald and goofy at boat dock.jpg Goofy building boat.jpg Goofy punched by shadow.jpg The-olympic-champ-c2a9-walt-disney.jpg Goofy backing up ice truck.jpg Goofy relaxing in jail.jpg Goofy putting on ski pants.jpg Goofy with shovel full of coal.jpg Goofy on engine block.jpg Goofy can't sleep.png ORPHAN'SBENEFIT193456.jpg MICKEYS_SERVICE.png MOOSE_HUNTERS.png Moose-hunters.jpg Moose Hunters 5.jpg Moose Hunters 1.jpg Moose costume.jpg THE_BAND_CONCERT.png ORPHANS BENEFIT.png GOOFY AND WILBUR.png ART OF SKIING.png HOW TO PLAY BASEBALL.png ART OF SELF DEF.png VICTORY_VEHICLES.png TIGER TROUBLE.png HOW TO PLAY GOLF.png HOW TO PLAY FOOTBALL.png HOW TO BE A SAILOR.png CALIFORNIE.png Goofy dressing himself.jpg Goofy ready to date.jpg 1950-daisy-7.jpg howtofly.jpg parachute.jpg Goofy about to hit baseball.png FOUL HUNTING.png Goofy touchdown.jpg Howtohookup.jpg Md&g ghost chasers.jpg Goofy's band machine busted.jpg 040-016HDcloseup.jpg 040-015coverallpole.jpg 040-012smurfy.jpg 040-011gjaw.jpg 040-009clog.jpg 040-006partysubmissionposition.jpg 040-002pile.jpg 026-016tree.jpg 026-015airborne.jpg 026-013panic.jpg 026-011guilt.jpg 026-010docking.jpg 026-004blast.jpg 026-002longshot.jpg 079-019timessquare.jpg 079-018nurse.jpg 079-017fatman.jpg 079-016chauffeur.jpg 079-014billboards.jpg 079-013parking.jpg 079-011scrap.jpg 079-010paper.jpg 079-009golf.jpg 079-008seesaw.jpg 079-007kick.jpg 079-006tread.jpg 035-018lilsugar.jpg 035-017rebirth.jpg 035-016lilaingel.jpg 035-015sync.jpg 035-010smell.jpg 035-009blue.jpg 035-004dinnerbell.jpg 035-003fivefingeredhand.jpg 035-002nofishin.jpg Tbc194.jpg Tbc186.jpg Tbc183.jpg Tbc140.jpg Tbc132.jpg Tbc128.jpg Tbc121.jpg Ccv3-12.jpg LONESOME GHOSTS.png CLOCK CLEANERS.png GoofyMakesThingsBetter Hammock1.jpg GoofyMakesThingsBetter Hammock2.jpg GoofyMakesThingsBetter Hammock3.jpg 1942-olympique-3.jpg 1942-olympique-2.jpg 1941-defense-3.jpg 1941-defense-2.jpg 1941-buster-3.jpg 1941-buster-2.jpg 1940-glider-3.jpg 1940-glider-2.jpg 1939-wilbur-3.jpg 1939-wilbur-2.jpg 1942-nageur-3.jpg 1942-nageur-2.jpg Goofy saluting.png Tumblr nfin6cXEO91qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Goofy about to eat potato.jpg 1938-trappeurs-arctiques-03.jpg GoofyMakesThingsBetter -Surfing-.jpg GoofyMakesThingsBetter FruitCart.jpg 1983-noel-5.jpg 1942-anniverssaire-05.jpg Goofy true champ.jpg Mickey-and-Friends At-Work.jpg Goofy The-Art-of-Skiing.jpg Mickey-and-Friends 1.jpg Illustration-Buyer-be-wise-03.jpg Goofy all wound up.jpg Goofy accidentally kissing chair.jpg Goofy and figurehead.jpg Cowabunga goof.png Crawling goofy.jpg goofy sitting intent.jpg Oh my.jpg goofy barbells close over him.jpg End of md&g's whale hunt.jpg Goofy trying to read paper.jpg Goofy taking roll in school.jpg Goofy sleeping in the kitchen.jpg George_Geef_getting_some_change.jpg Goofy_tired.jpg George Geef winner of tennis.jpeg George Geef pole vault.jpeg George Geef in the Olympics.jpeg George Geef football kicker.jpeg George Geef boxing.jpeg Goofy shocked to see a mermaid lady.png Goofy opening up a mermaid crate.png Goofy embarrassed.png Goofy being suspicious.jpeg Goofy gazing his eyes at a cowgirl.jpg Goofy studying overnight.png Goofy in his bed.png Goofy as King Neptune looking down.png Fat_George_Geef_with_food.png Goofy football pose.jpg George Geef with food on the table.png Goofy reading a How to Dance book.jpeg Goofy staying at a motel.jpeg Bnw-goofy-cc.png Goofy drawing a mustache on Pete's wanted sign.jpeg Goofy dancing with a woman on a highstool.jpg Goofy with a cigarette in an armchair.png Goofy with a flat tire.jpeg Goofy with circles around his eyes.png Goofy wiping a cigar on a guy's nose.png Goofy taking out a cigar.png Goofy and parachute.jpg 1947-heat-8.jpg 1947-heat-7.jpg 1947-heat-6.jpg 1947-heat-5.jpg 1951-papadingo-8.jpg 1951-papadingo-5.jpg 1951-papadingo-4.jpg 1951-papadingo-3.jpg 1951-papadingo-2.jpg 1938-constructeurs-bateau-05.jpg 1938-constructeurs-bateau-10.jpg 1938-mickey-remorque-09.jpg 1938-mickey-remorque-05.jpg ''Saludos Amigos Icerasaludosamigos1504.jpg|Goofy in ''Saludos Amigos Tumblr n1qvhiXX8a1r3vhy7o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1qvhiXX8a1r3vhy7o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1qvhiXX8a1r3vhy7o4 r1 250.gif 015A-052steam.jpg 015A-051horseteeth.jpg 015A-050fourthtransition.jpg 015A-049thirdtransition.jpg 015A-048howtodie.jpg 015A-047alsotransition.jpg 015A-046transition.jpg 015A-045compaionanimal.jpg 015A-044wedgo.jpg 015A-043swaps.jpg 015A-042edited.jpg 015A-041lonerider.jpg Tumblr nfw1xp22kO1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_nkjou2zmDY1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr nlr07fk57w1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n59xo54vdg1rxt9glo8 500.jpg Tumblr_nmf0j2wEOw1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg ''Mickey and the Beanstalk Icerafancyfree2769.jpg|Goofy in ''Fun and Fancy Free MV5BMTYxMDAyOTUwNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzI4MDIyNw@@ V1 SX640 SY854 .jpg Matb8.jpg Donald and goofy perspiring.gif 44005.jpg 44008.jpg 44009.jpg 27383-6922.gif Fun-fancy-free-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg Tumblr myut6co18a1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n1n4wi4YKG1r3vhy7o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1n4wi4YKG1r3vhy7o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1n4wi4YKG1r3vhy7o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr lv6dlazhb21r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr lkg9fr94Oi1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg SadGoof.jpeg ''The Prince and the Pauper Char 29642.jpg|Goofy in ''The Prince and the Pauper Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-164.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-202.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-259.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-270.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-288.jpg Mmilc39.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps com-2765.jpg 1990-prince-05.jpg Goofy warming up his butt next to a fire of icicles.jpeg ''A Goofy Movie Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-172.jpg|Goofy in Max's nightmare Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-220.jpg Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-1166.jpg Goofy-pete-walmart.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1170.jpg|Goofy at the photo studio Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1790.jpg 1995-dingo-2.jpg Mrhogmimg0001a.jpg Tumblr n9oz7v1JDm1rlsq1xo2 250.gif 2017-10-22 (10).png A-Goofy-Movie-Epic-Road-Trip.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4003.jpg Goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-4423.jpg 1995-dingo-3.jpg Bigfoot 03.png Bigfoot scares Goofy and Max.png Bigfoot vs Goofy.jpg Bigfoot using socks to play.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4944.jpg 93838338.jpg Bigfoot whipped.jpg Bigfoot 06.png.jpg Tumblr n0ammpOgbW1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n0amo0TOef1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr m8yodmgqJu1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n9oz7v1JDm1rlsq1xo5 r1 250.gif Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5800.jpg Max Goofy.jpg Tumblr ma96bkRGNU1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg File:GoofyMovie.jpg|Angry Goofy in ''A Goofy Movie (funny) Irate goofy driving.jpg Goofy and Max.jpg Goofy-disneyscreencaps com-7208.jpG A-Goofy-Movie-River-Singing.jpg 9da7bdaea28db6eb050f20c99d4d8023.png 65444.png Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7820.jpg Growing-Up-Goofy-Movie.jpg Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7898.jpg Goofymoviemain.jpg|Goofy with Max in A Goofy Movie GoofyPointToCar.jpg ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas 38486-28638 - Copy.jpg|Goofy in ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Max and Goofy-4.png Max and Goofy-3.png Max and Goofy-2.png Max and Goofy-1.png Max and Goofy.png Max-20.png Angelique and Goofy.PNG Mickey-once-upon-xmas32.jpg Tumblr mej1amQPDO1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Goofy at a Christmas shopping mall.png ''An Extremely Goofy Movie extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-116.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-324.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-388.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-815.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-909.jpg|"Goodbye, my little college man." Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-940.jpg Goofy Foof and Sylvia Marpole.jpg|Goofy in ''An Extremely Goofy Movie with Sylvia Marpole Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4345.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4532.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-2999.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-837.jpg exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-290.jpg|Sad Goofy in An Extremely Goofy Movie exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-4160.jpg|Goofy about to get in the groove. exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-4191.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6525.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1269.jpg Max disowning Goofy.jpg|Goofy is being selfishly disowned by Max after the X-Games. Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5327.jpg|You insensitive punk! Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5740.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8277.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-4948.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6404.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3708.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8143..jpg.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3221.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2449.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2545.jpg|"I'm just yearning for some learning." Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2585.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2711.jpg|"Dad, you're scaring people." Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-270.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5450.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5552.jpg|Goofy's dream sequence is rudely interrupted Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5606.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-1249.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-3814.jpg Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7022.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7919.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5689.jpg|Goofy loses track of what's important extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3634.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-635.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3301.jpg|Goofy shows off his Gilligan's Island fan club seashell. AN-EXTREMELY-GOOFY-MOVIE_10.jpg Exgoofy-disneyscreencaps.com-3738.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2951.jpg Goofy facing Brad Uppercrust.jpg Goofy releasing stress.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3487.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7391.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8238.jpg|Max and Goofy hugging Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8327.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8370.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3305.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3423.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4208.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4215.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4228.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4317.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-4525.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6262.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6263.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6334.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6354.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6423.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6447.jpg extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6475.jpg Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-6837.jpg extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7646.jpg extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-7737.jpg Goofy an extremely goofy movie ending.JPG Goofy Sylvia disco dance an extremely goofy movie ending.JPG Extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-3962.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3305.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3301.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8213.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8370.jpg ''Mickey's House of Villains Image 0007.jpg|Goofy in ''Mickey's House of Villains Mickey's House of Villains (014).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (015).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (016).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (072).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (162).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (168).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (169).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (177).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (178).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (191).jpg Mickey's House of Villains (265).jpg ''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Threemusketeers_883.jpg|Goofy and Clarabelle Cow as a couple (as seen on ''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Muskteers) Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-6189.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-5536.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps com-5635.jpg 2004-mousquetaires-4.jpg Threemusketeers 670.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-414.jpg Threemusketeers 680.jpg Threemusketeers 690.jpg The three musketeers.PNG Three Musketeers.PNG Three-musketeers (17).jpg three-musketeers (5).jpg three-musketeers (34).jpg ''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Twiceuponaxmas 285.jpg|Goofy in ''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Twice Upon a Christmas Group.jpg Goofy and Max_Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas 3.jpg Other films Char 32773.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Cameos.jpg|Goofy between Pluto, Minnie Mouse and Dopey in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Cameo Mickey Donald Goofy.png|Goofy's cameo in The Little Mermaid Tumblr nfnyantlt11qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Goofy with all the Toons in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Tumblr mxemvoGrnG1qhcrb0o2 1280.jpg|One of Goofy's cameo on Weebo's screen in Flubber Tumblr mxemvoGrnG1qhcrb0o6 1280.jpg|Another of Goofy's cameos on Weebo's screen Tumblr n14hojjtHN1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Gragon roger.png Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8285.jpg Tumblr mxerz3M0fc1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Yet another one of Goofy's cameos on Weebo's screen Tumblr n5ikryCR441s2wio8o1 500.gif Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7158.jpg|Roger Rabbit and Eddie Valiant watching Goofy Gymnastics on the theater screen 1941-dragon-4.jpg|Goofy in The Reluctant Dragon Snowed-In-at-The-House-of-Mouse-3.png Mickey's Magical Christmas-1.jpg 2001-mickeynoel-06.jpeg 2001-mickeynoel-01.jpeg Mickeys-magical-christmas-2001c.jpg TV Series Walt Disney anthology series 1960-thisis-09.jpg Goofy211.JPG Salute to father large.jpg FourTales8.png GoofyHenpecked.png GoofyMeme.jpg OnVacation6.png Tgas.jpg 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-18.jpg FourTales2.png Upset goofy with golf clubs.jpg Goofy in The Goofy Adventure Story.jpg Goofy not muscular.jpg goofy demonstrating basketball.jpg Goofy walking the world.jpg Goofy and son looking in book.jpg ''The Goofy Success Story Goofymovie-03.jpg Goofy Success Story image.jpg|Goofy in ''The Goofy Success Story GoofySuccess2.png GoofySuccess4.png GoofySuccess7.png GoofySuccess8.png GoofySuccess9.png GoofySuccess10.png GoofySuccess11.png 1955-goofysuccess-4.jpg 1955-goofysuccess-3.jpg 1955-goofysuccess-5.jpg Tumblr mhvt0rar8H1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mn47lisHxX1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mlxdjqHKw21qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n1bbbnjmYF1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_namatlaUOi1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nchk6ai8PM1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg 1955-goofysuccess-2.jpg Tumblr_nepbpcCwow1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr ni3r7wtKER1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg ''Mickey Mouse Club Goofy in MMC.jpg|Goofy in the title sequence of ''Mickey Mouse Club Tumblr m22ivcX3wt1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m0bn2oiGsy1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Disney-Mickey-Mouse-Club-9080.jpg ''Goof Troop Goofy_at_typewriter.jpg|Goofy at his typewriter GoofClanReunion.jpg|Goofy reuniting with his family and Max from the episode, ''Calling All Goofs. GoofTroopXmasGroup.jpg GoofyDoingTheReindeerDance.jpg 7_more_good_fingers.jpg PeteandGoofyGoofTroop.jpg|Pete with Goofy from the episode, A Goof of the People. Pete laughs because Goofy wants to become mayor. goofywaffles.jpg|Goofy with Waffles maxwafflesgoof.jpg|Goofy with Max and Waffles Gooftroopgang.jpg Goof4.gif Peg thanking Goof.jpg GoofyAndMax.jpg beagleboysgooftroop.jpg MaxwafflesGoof2.jpeg Goofy&MaxGooftroop.png Goofy&Waffles01.png Goofy&Waffles02.png Goofy&Waffles03.png Goofy&Waffles04.png Goofy&Waffles05.png Goofy&Waffles06.png GoofyGooftroop.png Peg kisses Goofy.png Slightlydinghy.jpg MaxGoofXmas.jpg Tumblr mszloqU9IM1r9zy3co1 1280.png Tumblr mszloqU9IM1r9zy3co2 1280.png Tumblr mszloqU9IM1r9zy3co4 1280.png Tumblr mszloqU9IM1r9zy3co5 1280.png Tumblr mszloqU9IM1r9zy3co6 1280.png Tick-Tock-Tub Be or Not Tub Be.png Goofywlights.png Ms-Pennypacker24.jpg Ms-Pennypacker22.jpg Ms-Pennypacker27.jpg Ms-Pennypacker25.jpg 1992-dingo-P2.jpg 1992-dingo-P1.jpg 1992-dingo-76.jpg 1992-dingo-72.jpg 1992-dingo-65.jpg 1992-dingo-62.jpg 1992-dingo-60.jpg 1992-dingo-57.jpg Lasagna_work_of_art.jpg Ya_got_any_hot_sauce.jpg|"Ya got any hot sauce?" Goofy_almost_had_it_that_time.jpg 1992-dingo-54.jpg 1992-dingo-53.jpg 1992-dingo-40.jpg 1992-dingo-38.jpg 1992-dingo-35.jpg 1992-dingo-34.jpg 1992-dingo-33.jpg Peg_Sees_Goofy_Very_Sharp.png I_Think_They_Got_A_Plan.png 1992-dingo-31.jpg 1992-dingo-13.jpg 1992-dingo-14.jpg 1992-dingo-27.jpg 1992-dingo-17.jpg 1992-dingo-07.jpg vlcsnap-2015-08-24-22h21m56s057.png 1992-dingo-19.jpg 1992-dingo-21.jpg 1992-dingo-24.jpg 1992-dingo-11.jpg 1992-dingo-08.jpg 1992-dingo-07.jpg 1992-dingo-00.jpg|French title 1992-dingo-P2 (3).jpg Gotta_Be_Gettin'_Goofy.jpg|Goofy in the music video "Gotta Be Gettin' Goofy" Goof_Troop_-_Goofy_from_A_Goof_of_the_People_-_1.jpg|"Gawrsh". After Goofy (with tears in his eyes) sees two photos of toxic waste being stored in his garage by Mr. Sludge from the episode, A Goof of the People. Peg snuggle Goofy.JPG Sheriffpetevsrobingoof.png GoofyGT dance.jpg Max hugging Goofy GTC.png Goofy maxie discussing.jpg Trtkk.jpg Gtry.jpg PegS8.jpg Peg G8.jpg PegS6.jpg Tumblr mglabvLQK91rltys9o1 500.jpg 1407690043876.png Pete gets embarrased by Goofy.jpg Goofy and Pete dances with joy.jpg Inspector26.JPG Inspector24.JPG Inspector23.JPG Inspector22.JPG Inspector21.JPG Inspector20.JPG Inspector18.JPG Inspector17.JPG Inspector13.JPG Inspector12.JPG Inspector10.JPG Inspector9.JPG Inspector8.JPG Inspector6.JPG Inspector5.JPG Inspector4.JPG ''Mickey Mouse Works GoofyCartoonOpening Mouseworks.jpg|The updated Goofy cartoon opening card from ''Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse. Mickey Donald Goofy CartoonOpening-Mouseworks.jpg 1999-mikeymaniaS1-P3.jpg 140945.jpg|Goofy in Mickey Mouse Works. GoofySteamboatWillieStyle.PNG|Goofy mimicking a scene from Steamboat Willie Mickey, Donald and Goofy.png|Mickey, Donald, and Goofy (Mickey Mouse Works) Goofyjacobmarley.png|Goofy as Jacob Marley again 1999mikeymanias20702.jpg Goofy!.jpg|Goofy! 148441.jpg 148414.jpg 2972-2-4.jpg 148456.jpg 148429.jpg 148443.jpg Mmw goofy jr.png Goofy_stealing_Mickey's_ears.png Goofy mouse.jpg|Mickey as Goofy Lets clean up before the admiral gets back.jpg Carwashers.jpg 1999mikeymanias21002.jpg Eich-eich-hoernchen.JPG How to be a gentleman 3.JPG How to be a gentleman 2.JPG Shark feeding.JPG Around8.jpg Around7.jpg Around5.jpg Around1.jpg Organ1.jpg Mouseworks5.jpg Cheesegoof.jpg Poisegoof.jpg Liongoofydancing.jpg Gooflion.jpg Goofypiano.jpg Paintfight.jpg Goofheads.jpg Goofiereading.jpg Straightgoof.jpg Goofyeating.jpg Goofshoe.jpg Goofies.jpg Funnygoof.jpg Bike.jpg Ca8d8ea8.jpg Contentgoof.jpg E924bc7a.jpg Hawiiangoof.jpg Helmetgoof.jpg 2002-mickeymechant-04.jpg 2005-rigolonsmickey-03.jpg Htbs-1.jpg Htbs-2.jpg Htbs-3.jpg Goofy-how-to-be-groovy-cool-and-fly 1.jpg 1998-dingolympic2-3.jpg 1998-dingolympic1-3.jpg 1998-dingolympic1-2.jpg Goofy How to Ride a Bicycle 1999 .jpg Goofy-gardening.jpg Mickeymouseworks4.jpg Mickeymouseworks05.jpg Mdg office.jpg Htbg-1.jpg Htbg-2.jpg Matw02.jpg 1999-mikeymaniaS1-06-04.jpg 2002-tousenboiteS3-16-03.jpg 2001tousenboites10203.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS2-P9.jpg Goofy rock climbing.jpg Mickey s April Fools 2001 Mickey Mouse 87204463 thumbnail.jpg Mickey donald and goofy at the police station.jpg 2003-tousenboiteS4-01-01.jpg Mickey-Mouse-Is-Tired-Of-Goofys-Sassy-Back-Talk-In-Old-Disney-Cartoons.jpg House Of Mouse - Super Goof Yikes.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 44) - House Of Turkey2.jpg Nobodyhome.jpg Goofyindiapersbabysitterd.jpg Goofyinbabysitters.jpg 2002-mickeymechant-06.jpg Goofy surrounded goofy pete look-a-likes.JPG MMM!.JPG Goofy hospatilized MMW.JPG Goofy Oh!.JPG Vlcsnap-2016-07-27-23h52m27s257.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-27-23h51m23s097.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-27-23h52m44s620.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-27-23h50m55s318.png Angry gentleman goofy.png Queen bops Goofy.png Goofy 80s rocker.jpg Goofy underwear weird.jpg ''House of Mouse Goofy.HofM.jpg|Sad Goofy in ''House of Mouse Beng.jpg|Goofy serving Benny the Cab Goofy serving Sebastian on a plate.png|Goofy with Sebastian in House of Mouse image_0167.jpg|Goofy dressed up as Jafar Goofy with Max.jpg|Goofy with Max goofy again.jpg Goofy-Gastón-ConejoBlanco HoM.png|Goofy with Gaston and White Rabbit in the House of Mouse episode "Clarabelle's Big Secret" disco goofy.jpg|Goofy dressed as a 70s person MushungoofyHOM.jpg Menu.jpg Dining.jpg Turkey with Goofy and Daisy.jpg Goofiness.jpg Goofy as Princess Leia.jpg|Goofy as Princess Leia Goofy in Star Wars.jpg ShereKhanHatesBroccoli.png HouseofmouseCameos2.png Goofy&ShereKhan-GoofysMenuMagic.png Ariel-SuddenlyHades.png NoOneBreaksTheirLegLikeGaston.png Baloo&Goofy-NotSoGoofy.png Baloo-GoofysMenuMagic.png Goofy and Gus.png|Goofy with Gus Goose Tumblr lxstjxq3wv1qbrhzao1 500.png Img4B11.jpg Madgoof.jpg Groupmadatdonald.jpg Group relieved.jpg Group.jpg Mickdongoof.jpg Goofy showing Minnie and Daisy his e-mail.PNG 19343b1d.jpg 8a9124a3.jpg Fatgoof.jpg C2169.jpg The Best Christmas of All.JPG HouseOfMouseGroup.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS2-10-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS2-02-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-08-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-04-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS1-01-00.jpg 2002-tousenboiteS3-16-00.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-07-02.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS3-06-00.jpg Goofy writing down orders.jpg House of mouse soup or salad fries or biscuits.jpg Max in the kitchen.jpg Max and penguins dressing up beast.jpg Goofyhouseofmouse.png Goofy and joe carioca.png IMG 0403.PNG Houseofmouseguests2.jpg Clarabelle kiss Goofy but he gets shy.jpg|Goofy gets shy after Clarabelle kiss him 058491.jpg House of mouse Where's Minniegargoyles.jpg House of mouse Where's Minnie dwarfs.jpg Peteworm.jpg Houseofmouseelephants2.jpg House Of Mouse relax.jpg House Of Mouse relief.jpg House Of Mouse Worry.jpg House Of Mouse - Gone Goofy Fight.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House2.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 51) - House Of Genius3.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 51) - House Of Genius2.jpg Goofychristmas1.jpg goofy in house of mouse.jpg Dining.jpg goofy in house of mouse2.jpg mickey-christmas-3.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-01-19h23m39s110.png IMG 2863.PNG Goofy naked spotlight HM.JPG Mickey, Donald and Goofy scorlds Mortimer.png 148445.jpg Ooogoof.jpg SuperGoof.jpg|Goofy as Super Goof Goofy's Menu Magic - Goofy's Dad.png|Goofy's father Goofy Diaper.jpg|Goofy wearing a diaper Goofy embarrassed HM.jpg Minnie pulling Goofy out.jpg 2018-03-16-14-15-16.png|Goofy with a Magic Broom Maitre-d'ly-By-Goofy-1.png Maitre-D'ly-By-Goofy-2.png Maitre-D'ly-By-Goofy-3.png Maitre-D'ly-By-Goofy-4.png Alright Brooms.png ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mickeyuj3.jpg|Goofy in ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mmcmt-02.jpg|Goofy as a magician in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse MinniesMasquerade-Knight Goofy.jpg|Goofy as a knight in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Goofy as baby goofy in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Goofy Baby.jpg|Goofy as Baby Goofy in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Goofy Baby 323517.jpg Char 68457 thumb.jpg|Goofy's guest appearance in the Minnie's Bow-Toons episode "Dance Lesssons". 134726.jpg 906291.jpg Mmmss02.jpg 1awo.jpg Toodles birthday.png|Goofy with Toodles MMCH tent.jpg Coachman Goofy.png Mousekersize mm&g.jpg Multiple goofys.jpg Mickey mouse clubhouse pilot.jpg|Goofy and his friends in the pilot episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 1158-0-42.jpg Goofys spacesuit.jpg Goofy babysitting baby mickey.jpg|Goofy with baby Mickey. 314790098.jpg 06395.jpg 093625.jpg 042791.jpg Mickey Goofy&Captain Goof-Beard-Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mickey’s Pirate Adventure.jpg mmcmss07.jpg 906291.jpg goofy super goof comic.jpg Space Captain Donald.jpg Image f9f2bf73.jpeg Goofy's Swingin' Soccer - Mickey Mousekersize 656.png 99161157.jpg TOodles with the clubhouse gang.jpg Goofy's Swingin' Soccer - Mickey Mousekersize 659.png Goofy's Swingin' Soccer - Mickey Mousekersize 128.png Mickey Says! - Mickey Mousekersize 443.png 2007-maisonmickeypaque-09.jpg Von drake goofy cake.jpg ''Mickey Mouse (TV series) Croissant_de_Triomphe_Traffic.png|Goofy as a driver in the Mickey Mouse animated short "Croissant-de-Triomphe. AngryGoofy.png|Goofy in ''No Service Goofy_2013.png Mickey-Short StayinCool 26.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 2.jpg Goofy melting.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 8.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 9.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 10.jpg Stayin' Cool (10).PNG Mickey-Short StayinCool 11.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 16.jpg 48373673.jpg Tumblr_n92u4pbwsF1r3jmn6o1_1280.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 20.jpg Look of panic by swarlock64-d6ef52v.jpg Mm-bad-ear-day-06.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-05-16h35m36s55.png|Zombie Goofy Scary goofy.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-05-16h36m04s73.png vlcsnap-2013-10-05-15h45m52s161.png vlcsnap-2013-10-05-16h36m16s192.png Zombie-goofy-595x347.png Ghoul2.png|Zombie Goofy vlcsnap-2013-10-05-16h36m40s174.png MG&P Dog Show.PNG Dog show.jpg 2013-mickeyS1-11.jpg Dog-Show-Goofy.jpg IMG 0312.PNG Potatolandopening.png Excited goofy.jpg Potatoland1.png Md&gpotatoland.jpg Potatoland entrance.jpg Potatoland.jpg Goofy_amazed.png Sleepwalkin.JPG Tucked-in-to-Bed.jpg Sleepwalkin.png Mickey Mouse Screenshots 456.png Sleepwalkin3.jpeg Sleepwalkin4.jpeg Sleepwalkin2.jpeg Flipperbooboo.png Flipperboobootosis.jpg 1532075 10152106379309277 1067848265 n.jpg Mickeytappedout2.png 1485110 10152081125134927 1711076080 n.jpg Goofy-Taps-Out.jpg Goofy-Minnie,Mickey_Third_Wheel.jpg Thirdwheel.png Tumblr n3zp9mWtbW1r3jmn6o1 1280.jpg D1e519d6c4ae632766f3c6da1b2988cca94a4132.jpg Adorable couple 5.jpg Mm fire escape screenshots.jpg Down the Hatch banner.jpg 1556478 10152436141174927 1322123611077864718 o.jpg Mickey and goofy down the hatch.jpg 31de27dbe2465669ed4e51492caa996470a812c2.jpg Goofy's grandma concern.jpg Goofy and grandma.jpg Goofys_first_love.jpg 10-0.png Tumblr nj4ihlUsVV1r3jmn6o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nj4ihlUsVV1r3jmn6o4 1280.jpg Tumblr_nj4ijuNNA31r3jmn6o1_1280.jpg Workin' Stiff 1.png Workin' Stiff 3.png Workin' Stiff 4.png Mickey Mouse No 2.png Mickey Mouse No Teasing.jpg 1280x720-lFa.jpg ClarabelleThirdWheel.jpeg Dream12.jpg Dream9.jpg Mickey and the Roadster Racers Mickey and the Roadster Racers.png Von Drake and Goofy Roadster Racers.jpg Mickey-and-the-roadster-racers-disney-hp.jpg Mickey and the Roadster Racers 14.png Mickey and the Roadster Racers 13.png Mickey and the Roadster Racers 7.png Roadster Racers cast.jpg Mickey and the Roadster Racers 5.png 139A91CE-B96E-4C66-B855-AF1C41C78E62.jpeg Miscellaneous GoofyBonkers.jpg Dog Day Aftertoon - Goofy Cameo.png Dog Day Aftertoon - Goofy Cameo 2.png Cereal Surreal - Goofy Cameo.png Goofy in Magical World of Toons intro.jpg|Goofy in Toon Disney's Magical World of Toons intro Group shot in Magical World of Toons promo.jpg|Goofy with Darkwing Duck, Timon, and Jasmine Goofy family tree.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Fun and Fancy Free galleries Category:Classic Stars galleries Category:Saludos Amigos galleries Category:Goof Troop galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers galleries